


chaos theory

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Specifically Dinosaur Related Adventures), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Makkachin and Vicchan are dinosaurs, Raptor Trainer Yuuri, Some Fluff, Some angst, Yuri Plisetsky is a dinosaur nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: "Spare no expense," had been Yakov's response to every phone call that Viktor made about the park, which was exactly why Viktor had worked to revive Jurassic Park into Jurassic World. The same idea, but bigger, and better. Bigger park, bigger attractions, bigger dinosaurs, better structures... So why is attendance dropping so much? Maybe the addition of a brand new genetically modified dinosaur would fix that problem.(Meanwhile, Yuuri Katsuki has a pack of Velociraptors, and Yuri Plisetsky gets invited to bring a friend on an all expense paid trip to Viktor's park.)And while they've built everything up so that things couldn't possibly go wrong, well... Life finds a way.





	1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> As with any good Jurassic Park/World au, scientific liberties have been taken with this piece. I have given the Velociraptors feathers because I love the fact that they had feathers, even if I've kept them more fully based on the Deinonychus in appearance, so they look like the movie Raptors, just with feathers. Makkachin is a Dilong, which is a small Tyrannosaur/Proceratosaur which I recommend googling because it is also covered in feathers. Basically, if paleontology has proved that the dinosaur could have had feathers, they do in this au. Otherwise, just imagine the dinosaurs from the movies <3
> 
> Come grab me on tumblr to talk about dinosaurs! Or Yuri!!! On Ice! Or to tell me to write! I'm at [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/).

“Be good for Vitya.” Yakov handed Yuri his backpack, and Yuri grabbed it from him, getting out of the car with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, if he remembers that I’m coming.” He looked down at his phone to see that Otabek had texted that he was already at the airport, waiting for Yuri before he went through security.

“He will. He called last week to remind you, remember?”

“To remind me or to remind himself?” Yuri started walking away before bothering to wait for a response, but Yakov grabbed his arm, glaring.

“Yura.” He warned, “You know you want to go to this park. At least _try_ not to kill Vitya while you’re there, yeah?”

“We’ll see.” Yuri walked past Yakov with only a wave, walking into the airport and going to find Otabek.

Security was no problem, but that didn’t mean their trip started off smoothly.

“God, even the parts of this that Viktor isn’t in charge of are a mess.” The plane for their trip to Jurassic World was late, and people in the airport were starting to get pissed at Yuri for laying across three of the seats at the crowded gate.

“It’s supposed to be here in fifteen minutes.” Otabek didn’t bother glancing up from his phone to listen to Yuri’s complaints, and Yuri groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“It was supposed to be here half an hour ago, Beka. If the things that aren’t even in Viktor’s control are a mess, I don’t even want to know what’s going to happen at his damn park.” Yuri groaned, rolling onto his side to look at his friend. “He made a pet dinosaur. He has a little carnivorous lizard following him around and he pets it and posts pictures of it on Instagram. He’s ridiculous.”

“Dinosaurs aren’t lizards and Makkachin is covered in feathers. Yura, you’re the one that looked all of this up the first time he posted a picture with Makkachin.” Came Otabek’s full and complete response, and Yuri just glared at him in betrayal before going back to flipping through his phone.

“Whatever. I just wanted to know how he’d mess up so bad to accidentally put feathers on a lizard monster. It’s not like I’m supposed to know that _apparently_ dinosaurs had feathers and squawked like birds.” Except that Yuri had gone onto Google the day that he found out that Yakov had run a dinosaur park forever ago (that fell to shambles before it even opened), and Googled every fact about dinosaurs that he possibly could. And no one needed to know that he kept up with that information, following all of the new stories that came out about what paleontologists were finding. And that he probably knew more about Makkachin than Viktor did.

Otabek knew all of this, but if he tried to mention it to Viktor, Yuri was going to abandon him with the Dilophosaurus pack and never come back. Viktor or Chris or Phichit or whoever the hell they had put in charge of social media for the park had posted a video of a Dilophosaurus paralyzing and eating its prey a few days ago, and that seemed like a good option of where to throw someone who betrayed his excitement about this whole thing to Viktor.

Not that Otabek would. Otabek cared much less about the dinosaurs than Yuri did, and was more excited to just see the park and probably to keep Yuri from killing Viktor. His cousin was over-excited and chose to ignore the fact that he was dealing with actual dinosaurs and not toys. He also seemed to think that Yuri was perpetually the ten year old he’d been when they’d lived together with Yakov and Lilia.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , Yuri was bitter that the park had been open for almost ten _years_ now, with Viktor in charge for nearly five of them, and having helped with the planning for the full eleven, including the rebuilding of the park (since reviving the park had been Viktor’s idea, but Yakov didn’t trust a sixteen year old to own and operate a fully functional dinosaur reserve and theme park, Viktor had only been allowed to go out there once a year and had to run all ideas past Yakov until he finished school and proved he was _actually_ capable of helping manage it). It had been open for _ten years_ , and _this_ was when Viktor finally told Yuri to come.

Sure, ten years ago when the park had just begun, Yuri had been five, but that really wasn’t the point. The point was that Viktor Nikiforov had been the operations manager of Jurassic World for nearly five years and not thought to invite his younger cousin until Yakov and Lilia had started fighting and wanted Yuri out of their hair for a weekend.

Well, that and Viktor apparently had some bigger, better dinosaur that he wanted to show off to the world, but whatever.

His cousin probably didn’t even remember that up until the year Viktor left for Isla Nublar, Yuri’s walls had been plastered with pictures of rare and unusual dinosaurs (as well as the more commonly known ones, of course. As much as he loved an Amargasaurus or Kulindadromeus, you couldn’t deny a classic T-Rex). It was a thing a lot of kids did, okay! Especially if you found out that the man who had been helping raise you had made a dinosaur _theme park_ in the past. Yuri took down those posters the second year that Viktor was gone, replacing them with other things, more pertinent to his interests (which, okay, fine, meant tigers mostly, but he’d put them up when he was _young_ ).

Viktor probably also didn’t remember that he’d promised a ten-year-old Yuri (before leaving for the  park) that he’d help Yuri with his biology project for school. The project was one that Yuri had been hoping to use to make sure he got into whatever school he needed to attend next to be able to work in the labs for Viktor’s park. Viktor wasn’t a scientist (thank god for that, Yuri didn’t even want to imagine his cousin working in the labs), but the very least he could do was get him in contact with an _actual_ geneticist.

Instead, Viktor gave him the phone number of a random InGen employee who barely seemed to know what he was talking about (an asshole named JJ Leroy who kept calling him, trying to get into contact with Viktor through him. If he worked at the damn park, couldn’t he get Viktor to notice him himself?). No, Leroy had no idea what was happening the labs, he just wanted to talk to Viktor about something, and seemed to think his name was Katsuki for some reason. Leroy worked for _security_ , for god’s sake.

It wasn’t even like Yuri _missed_ Viktor, he’d just… lived with him since he was small, since Yakov had let him and his grandfather move in so that they were closer to school. Viktor started univserity, and was gone fairly often, but he was still there sometimes. Once he graduated, though? Viktor disappeared and hadn’t come back for _five_ years, nor even bothered to call, really. No, whenever Viktor called home, he immediately requested Yakov and started begging for more funding for some new addition to the park (the last few years, it had been a new dinosaur, the one that he was apparently ready to show off to the world now).

But, considering Otabek had only the basics of why Yuri was so pissed at Viktor (the fact that he’d run away for five years to Costa Rica with no word, not that he’d denied Yuri of having any part of the park and ignored his promises, and betrayed his cousin by disappearing), he wasn’t going to tell Viktor that Yuri really wanted to see the dinosaurs. Then again, Otabek had never even meant Viktor before, so it was likely his friend would say nothing to him, at all. Yuri was fine with that.

The plane _finally_ came, and after Yuri and Otabek boarded, Yuri opened the book he’d brought, turning away from the window and starting to read, not bothering to listen to the dumb speech they were giving about the safety features of a plane – they were all the same. Otabek did the same (Yuri assumed, he didn’t really bother looking over – he could handle himself on a plane), and they were off.

Yuri fell asleep halfway through the plane ride, and woke to Otabek shaking his own shoulder (that Yuri had apparently leaned onto while he was asleep). As soon as he processed the situation, he turned to look out the window. They couldn’t see much yet, because they were not yet anywhere near the island that the actual _dinosaurs_ were on. Ugh. Lame. Was it really even worth waking up to get off of a plane?

The plane landed.

So, they were just a ferry and the monorail away from finally getting picked up by Viktor (who would hopefully feed them; they probably should have eaten at the airport).

The ferry itself was nothing exciting – he and Otabek stayed close by each other’s side in the midst of a bunch of tourists. Viktor couldn’t even spare a few minutes to arrange for them to go over alone? Or, you know, maybe pick them up? Yuri watched with wide eyes as they approached the island, though, because it was absolutely gigantic in person (nothing like the pictures that they posted online).

Yuri didn’t look away from the island when he started spouting off fun facts for Otabek. “You know, they started with just the ones they could catch roaming around from Yakov’s park, and then they started adding their own. Viktor’s notes say they’re up to twenty species now, and they’re developing more hybrids and shit. In the next few years, it’s going to be hard to expand much more with the space they have on the island, but I haven’t seen anything in Viktor’s notes about expansion, so I don’t know what he’s planning.”  

Otabek only nodded in approval of Yuri’s fun fact, and Yuri sighed, biting his excitement back down. Whatever. Viktor didn’t need to know that he wanted to see every dinosaur they had available, and take a tour of the labs to see what else they were starting to come up with. Viktor probably forgot they were even coming.

The ferry was finally nearing the island, and Yuri groaned in annoyance when he heard _Viktor’s_ voice over the loudspeaker, announcing that they’d entered Jurassic World, and all that other nonsense about safety, and whatever else you need when you’re arriving at a fucking dinosaur theme park. Yuri really didn’t care, especially since Viktor was doing the talking. Couldn’t they get someone who spoke slowly to do it? Or someone who, you know, wasn’t Viktor? Didn’t Viktor have important manager tasks to do that didn’t involve being the voiceover for the park?

He sighed, tapping on his watch so he could see the time. “Where the fuck is Viktor?”

Otabek looked down at his phone, like for some reason he’d be the one that Yuri’s cousin texted about undoubtedly being late. Neither of them had any notifications, though, and Yuri rolled his eyes, unlocking his phone again so that he could text his cousin.

to viktor: forget something?

from viktor: meeting; georgi is picking you up :) have fun!!!!! see you soon, glad you’re here, yura!!! :)

And, lo and behold, a few steps in front of them Yuri saw Viktor’s friend Georgi. “Yuri! Otabek!” He called out, waving the sign that Viktor had clearly made (considering their names were written in Cyrillic and English, the English in Viktor’s disastrous handwriting that he claimed was legible). “Good, come on, the monorail is going to leave soon!”

Otabek blinked in confusion, but kept walking, Yuri by his side. Yuri glared at his down at his phone for another moment, typing out a pissed text to Viktor before shoving it in his pocket. “He’s making Georgi act like our babysitter.” He muttered, walking toward the monorail, Georgi following after him a little slower. “I swear, Beka, he still thinks I’m a ten year old. I’m not a fucking baby, we can take care of ourselves. The least he could do is not forget when we’re coming and pick us up himself. And if he did forget and set up a meeting, he didn’t need to give us a _babysistter._ ”

Yuri slung his backpack back over his shoulder, walking right up to Georgi, arms crossed over his chest. Georgi, one of Viktor’s friends from school who he’d invited to work at the park with him, looked up from his phone only long enough to smile at Yuri and Otabek, before immediately turning back to his phone, leading them onto the monorail.

Yuri groaned, shoving past Georgi so he could walk to the front most car, sitting down and staring out the window. “He probably forgot and scheduled this stupid meeting without remembering. Georgi probably didn’t even know we were coming until this morning. This trip’s been planned for _months_.”

Otabek sat down beside him, shrugging. “Maybe they couldn’t meet at any other time. He did say he’d see you eventually.” And Yuri glared, because _why_ was he trying to be so agreeable? The point of this trip wasn’t to cater to Viktor’s every dumb whim when he wasn’t even around. If Viktor couldn’t give them the fucking curtesy of showing up to bring them into the park, Yuri owed him no benefit of the doubt that they might see him later.

Georgi sat a few seats down from them, finally having set down his phone, but also not really looking at them. At least he wasn’t acting like they needed a babysitter at all times. Georgi may be a pain and overdramatic at times, but at least he might possibly have more sense than Viktor in some things. Viktor Nikiforov may be a brilliant business person, and a charismatic person, but he was also an idiot pretty often when it came to common knowledge.

Not that that mattered, because they were in the park. Yuri’s excitement betrayed itself on his face as he stared up at the gates, looking over to Otabek, grabbing his arm to make sure that he was paying enough attention. “We’re here.”

“Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago,” The loudspeaker was saying, and Yuri raised his eyebrows. Yakov didn’t have many pictures of his original disaster of a park, but… well the sign was sort of familiar. It was the same logo as the few things he’d found online about Jurassic Park, as well.

He stared out the front window, watching as they went through the great blue sign, his hands grasped tightly on the straps of his backpack. Whatever. Viktor being an idiot and forgetting about this couldn’t ruin it for Yuri. He was _finally_ there, and even if Viktor tried to make sure that Georgi followed them around at all times, Yuri could think of multiple ways to lose the other man so he and Otabek could explore on their own.

Viktor’s annoying voice was coming through the speaker again, “Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times.” It was more of the dumb generic theme park rules, but the fact that it was Viktor announcing it set Yuri off again. It was _stupid_. Viktor was a manager, and had been working with that the whole time. Why did he also decide that he had to work the speakers?

At least his cousin didn’t try to attempt the other languages, letting other people take control of that part. Yuri was at least impressed by the fact that more than one person did all of the languages; it seemed every repetition of the rules in a new language had a new speaker. His cousin had gone all out on the park. Not that that was really surprising.

Viktor Nikiforov was nothing if he wasn’t the best in whatever he was doing. Not that there was _really_ much competition in genetically engineered dinosaur theme parks, but the world was starting to catch up with what Yakov had had before. It was becoming less common for people to be impressed by something they might see at Jurassic World, so it only made sense for Viktor to go over the top in everything he did. Must be why he forgot about Yuri for so long.

Yuri stomped on ahead of Georgi, Otabek immediately taking longer strides to keep up with him. Georgi groaned, running after them. “Would you slow down? Viktor’s not meeting you until one.”

Yuri didn’t bother turning, slowing down, but only so that he and Otabek were going the same pace, not caring about whether or not Georgi was keeping up with them. “So he did remember about us coming. That’s a surprise.”

Otabek sighed. “Look, I don’t know your cousin, but do you really need to be this harsh about it? Maybe he genuinely will spend time with us later.”

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Georgi cried from behind them, and Yuri groaned, slowing to a stop so the other man had the potential to catch back up to them, looking down at his watch.

“Yeah, or he just scheduled meetings all weekend so he didn’t have to.”

“Maybe he’ll surprise you.” Otabek turned to look for Georgi, and Yuri sighed.

“He does love surprises.” Though, in this situation, there was the worry that his cousin’s surprise would be much worse than just what Yuri knew would happen. Just so long as, you know, all the dinosaurs stayed in their cages and they didn’t have to deal with rogue Velociraptors like in Yakov’s park? Yeah. That was the ideal.

“Hotel this way!” Georgi finally caught up to them, pulling ahead to lead them in the right direction, and Yuri let him get a few steps ahead before following, eyeing everything that they passed. Look, as much as he wanted to talk down on everything Viktor had done, he had to give his cousin this much – the park was impressive. The structures were large and well built, there were a lot of people there, it seemed like a pretty successful place.

Georgi led them into one of the large buildings, talking to someone at the desk before grabbing their keys and leading them up to the room, where Yuri immediately fell onto one of the beds, throwing his bag onto the floor beside it. Otabek set his own bag down beside the other bed, but sat at the foot of Yuri’s, as Georgi was still standing in the room.

“Viktor got you these.” Georgi tossed them lanyards, and Yuri sat up, grabbing his from where it had fallen on the floor, looking at it. A VIP pass. “They let you onto any of the rides with no wait time, as well as any attractions that may have a wait. Your food for the weekend is also covered with the badge.”

Well, that was something. These clearly had to be printed ahead of time, and Yuri turned the official Jurassic World lanyard over and over in his hands, smiling a little. This was real now. Sure, this was far from the way that he wanted to first go to the park, especially how late they were in getting there, but they were there now, and that was what mattered.

“What about the labs?” Otabek spoke up for Yuri, and Yuri covered his mouth to keep from Georgi seeing his grin. That was what he wanted to see, after all. If Viktor had a team developing these bigger, better dinosaurs, Yuri wanted to know how they were doing it, and get into that position in his own life. Talking to someone from InGen other than Security Officer Jean-Jacques Leroy was a pretty foolproof way of doing that.

“Why would you want to go to the labs? I don’t know, ask Viktor.” Georgi was looking at his phone again, and Yuri huffed out his breath, because Viktor definitely wouldn’t know whether or not he could get into the labs. Maybe asking Viktor would at least just have his cousin leading him in, at the worst.

“Alright, then, let’s go.” Yuri stood up, pulling his smaller duffle bag out of his backpack and slinging on his badge, motioning for Otabek to do the same.

“Viktor’s going to be done in an hour,” Georgi warned, but Yuri rolled his eyes.

“He made us wait, I’ll make him wait. If we’re at this place, we’re not wasting our time. Let’s go see the fucking dinosaurs,” He ordered, standing impatiently in the doorway. Even Otabek was moving slowly. They were both _finally_ ready, and Yuri stepped out of the room for the first time, and into the bright sunlight of Jurassic World.

They walked slowly, taking it all in, and Yuri paused in front of a map in front of a large watery area that proclaimed a Mosasaur dwelled there. He grinned to himself, squinting at the map for a while before finally picking the direction to go in, grabbing onto Otabek’s arm and leading him away, Georgi once again having to rush to keep up with them.

On the other side of the park, Viktor Nikiforov was standing in front of a mirror, readjusting his hair once more, even though he knew he was going to be late to the meeting if he spent much longer there. “Makkachin, come on!” He called out to the Dilong, who immediately bounded to his side, skidding to a stop. Her still feathery body brushed up against him and he smiled, ruffling the feathers on the top of her head before leading her to the elevator, pressing the button and then leaning down to be at eye level with his dinosaur.

“Ready? Investors are coming to fund our new project, we’ve gotta be good.” He cooed at the dinosaur, who made a guttural happy squawking noise in response, making Viktor laugh. “Oh, I know. Such a good girl.” He nuzzled the carnivore.

Makkachin had long since been trained that people were not food, and she knew that Viktor would undoubtedly feed and treat her, so she wasn’t a threat to anyone. Plus, he’d been working with Seung-Gil (“Dr. Lee”) to try to make her more domestic than other attempts at carnivorous dinosaurs. No one had really tried to domesticate a T-Rex or anything, of course, but they’d switched up some of the replacement DNA in creating here. It seemed to have worked, but potentially it was also because they’d let her age at a slower rate, as evidenced by her feathers (that Seung-Gil hypothesized would be gone in a few years, if paleontology was right) still covering over the majority of her scales.

“Emil Nekola, facial hair. Mickey Crispino, sister issues. Sara Crispino, the sister.” He ran through the names of his investors out loud, gently stroking through Makkachin’s feathers as he did, closing his eyes. “Emil, Mickey, Sara.” He repeated once again, begging himself to lock those in his memory. With the last investors, he’d been lucky that Chris was with him for the meeting, because he’d blanked on both of their names and just tried to avoid situations where he’d need them. He was going to do better this time (because Chris was busy, so this was utterly up to Viktor).

“You’re Makkachin,” He cooed at the dinosaur, who once again made a noise of content, pressing against Viktor’s hand for another pet, which he eagerly supplied, and then he stood up straight. “And I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” He let his ‘public smile’ (as Chris liked to call it. ‘Fake smile’ as it should be truly called) cover his face, glancing down at his watch.

“Fifteen minutes late. Yura’s going to kill me if this meeting runs over.” Because not only had he accidentally scheduled a meeting when he was supposed to be meeting his cousin to show him around the park, now he was also definitely going to be later than he told Georgi to tell them he’d be. And, after the meeting, he had more business with the Indominus to attend to. It was his fault, he knew, but still, that wouldn’t stop Yuri from being upset. He couldn’t worry at the moment, though, because there was no time to fix it now. He stepped out of the elevator, smiling at the investors in front of him and offering a hand to them.

“Welcome to Jurassic World.” He announced as Makkachin let out another inviting squawk, ruffling her feathers as if she knew that she had to be impressive for them. The investors gaped, their eyes just as wide. Good.

This was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading/enjoying <3
> 
> Next Chapter will feature Raptor Alpha Yuuri and some Viktuuri interaction so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri meet up at the park; everyone learns more about the park's new creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took so long, i've been busy with finals and sort of blocked on exactly how to get it to work, but i'm past that now!!  
> but i'm super excited to continue this!! thank you so much for your support of the first chapter and i hope you enjoy this <3

Viktor patted Makkachin’s head softly once the investors had calmed down, cooing at her softly at how good she was doing before going back into his serious business mode, walking the three investors forward. “We’re still making money, don’t worry, not investing in a lost cause,” He starts, causing a laugh from one of the investors and grinning to himself. He had this under control. “Unfortunately, even as profits rise, costs do too. No one wants to see simple dinosaurs any more, look at this!” He spun around, trying to motion to as much of the labs as he could at once, his short hair flopping back over his eye after he had.

“I’ve basically got a very domesticated tyrannosaur as a pet, and Makkachin is a sweet little thing. Triceratops and Brontosauruses aren’t surprising anyone any more, they’re _boring_.” And Viktor needed his park to be surprising, needed people to want to see more, to know what Jurassic World was doing. Having just boring dinosaurs wasn’t going to cut it. “And new dinosaurs are helping us. Makkachin is recently bred, we’re working on a few dilongs for the park as well, less domesticated, since they’d be more 'big bad' carnivores,” Viktor laughed.

He turned a corner, watching the screens there. “Because that’s what people want. They want the dangerous dinosaurs. They don’t want feathery cuties like Makka, they don’t believe those. Even putting feathers back onto our velociraptors, like they were probably found in the wild, was seen as unrealistic, and took a lot of getting used to. They wanted… more teeth. They wanted roars, not squeaks. They wanted to see _dinosaurs_.” Viktor stopped in front of the screens, motioning to them.

“So that’s what we’re giving them. We’ve been working a lot with science, with genes, and we’ve been able to do more and more with them. Now it’s just up to you, and what _you_ want to see out of this park, as potential investors.” Viktor flashed a business smile, letting the three wander closer to the screens.

“We want something new. Surprising! Out of this world, blow us away kind of dinosaur,” Emil spoke up first, his bright eyes wide with excitement for whatever Viktor was going to present to them, and Viktor grinned.

“Perfect, because I’ve got just the surprise!” He turned around, tapping a few buttons on the screen before the DNA and models displayed themselves. “The Indominus Rex. She’s our first genetically modified dinosaur of the park, made with a combination of multiple dinosaurs and – “

“How did you get two different species to…” Mickey badly mimed it, and Viktor blinked in surprise, because he _really_ didn’t know all of the details, which was why it was lucky that Seung-Gil Lee stepped up, his arms over his chest.

“We created her. No dinosaurs bred for the Indominus Rex. She’s be big, and the fiercest thing we could have come up with.” Viktor was pretty sure that he was proud, but Seung-Gil probably just wanted to go back to his work – Viktor knew that he really didn’t want to be here at all. He hated meeting with the investors, was much happier working in his lab.

“And she’ll be ready when?” Sara looked just excited as her brother and Emil, leaning forward, over Mickey’s shoulder, to look at the screen more closely.

“We already have her ready!” Viktor said excitedly, laughing at Makkachin’s squawk in response to his excitement, ruffling another hand through her feathers. “So, if you’ll fund us…” He trailed off into the pre-prepared speech that Chris had given him about the specific funds they needed for making a dinosaur.

Outside of the labs, Yuri was pulling Otabek after him, his hand on his arm, staring at everything they passed impatiently. “We can’t see anything until we get Viktor, so we need to go,” He demanded of his friend, who laughed, following after him.

“I’m not stopping you.” Otabek still trailed after him _too_ slow and Yuri groaned in annoyance, ignoring Georgi’s cries for them to slow down.

As soon as they pushed open the doors, Yuri’s demeanor changed, trying to hide his excitement again, because Viktor doesn’t need to know that he’s excited. Viktor’s the asshole who forgot about them and who never invited them to see the park, so Yuri wasn’t going to dare act excited around him. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look bored and aimlessly wander in the direction of something random but…

Otabek choked back a laugh at the way that his friend’s eyes _still_ lit up in excitement, immediately drifting toward the DNA exploration booth, the child-friendly explanation of the labs. Surely, Yuri already knew all of that and more, but… here he was, staring at the screens like they held the secrets of the Universe.

He was about to lean closer to the screen, to read some of the more advanced material (probably there for bored parents who had to watch their kids play the mind-numbing matching games, and wanted to get _something_ out of the experience they’d paid so many thousands of dollars for) when he heard Viktor’s voice, and he straightened up, turning around to him with a bored look in his eyes.

“Yura! I’m so excited to see you!” Viktor bounced down the stairs, and Yuri couldn’t hold back his surprise at his hair. Viktor’s hair was _short_ now. He didn’t appear in much of the promotional material for the park, so Yuri didn’t know that his cousin had chopped off his pride and joy for that flop on his head. He took a step back, eyes even wider with excitement when he saw what trailed after Viktor. In fact, a lot of people were looking at that.

“Did you know you had a carnivore on your tail, Vitya?” Yuri rolled his eyes as he walked toward his cousin, raising his eyebrows when Viktor started to go in for a hug, and Viktor stepped back again, looking annoyed, but Yuri just grinned at that change in expression.

“Oh, Makkachin?” He set his hand on the dilong’s head, and  it let out a soft squawk, and Yuri blinked. This was the dinosaur Viktor posted on Instagram so much about. She’d gotten bigger, starting to lose her feathers, and that’s why Yuri didn’t recognize her. Not that he’d recognize Viktor’s pet dinosaur or anything. “She’s harmless. Very sweet. Makkachin, go say hi to your cousin Yuri,” Viktor cooed, and Makkachin perked up at Yuri’s name. When Viktor gave her a soft shove, she trotted over to him, letting out another ‘fierce’ squawk.

Yuri couldn’t help but reach out to pet her, his eyes wide. This was a real life dinosaur that his hand was on. Even if she _was_ Viktor’s pet.

“You’ve gotten big, Yura! You’re getting close to high school, right? Thirteen?” Viktor said, completely genuine in his questioning, and Yuri tightened his jaw, rolling his eyes.

“Fifteen,” He spat back, and Viktor blinked in shock.

“Wow! It has been a long time. I should have invited you here sooner!” Yuri was just glad he managed to bite back his comment about the fact that Viktor was absolutely and completely right, and a complete shit face for not inviting Yuri until now. “And who’s this?” Viktor turned his attention to Otabek, who stood a little straighter, pulling his eyes away from the exhibits nearby.

“Otabek Altin.” He extended a hand toward Viktor, his face set stoic and bored, like he kept it around strangers, and Yuri smirked to himself. Good. Otabek wasn’t going to be automatically nice to Viktor like he’d seemed to have been threatening when they were getting ready to come.

“He transferred in sixth grade to my school, and we’re in class together. And he did ballet with me for a while. Now he does hockey instead,” Yuri explained, nudging against Otabek, who rolled his eyes. “Because he’s lame,” Yuri tacked on.

“So ‘lame’,” Otabek deadpanned, and Yuri laughed, looking back up at Viktor, who was smiling softly.

“Well, I see Georgi gave you your passes which was good. And here’s some food money…” Viktor tapped a few of his pockets until he found the envelope, handing it off to Yuri, who took it in confusion. “And Georgi can show you around for the rest of the night, if that works?” Viktor grinned, and any joking expression that had been on Yuri’s face with Otabek fell.

“You’re not coming with us?” He tried to hide his disappointment, but his cousin who he hadn’t seen in so many years had invited them to his dinosaur park just to completely ignore him like always. Yuri glared at his shoes – he didn’t know why he’d expected anything else.

“I’ve got a few more meetings today, so I can’t, I’m sorry, Yura! Soon, I promise. Tomorrow, I’ll even take you back to the labs, behind the scenes and all that! You used to be interested in all the genetics and stuff, right?” Viktor grinned, and Yuri sighed, glaring at his feet still.

“Yeah. Of course. Used to be interested in it, sounds great, Viktor.” He turned away in frustration, figuring their conversation was over, but Viktor apparently wasn’t done.

“So I’ll see you tonight for dinner, and then –“ Viktor started to say the plan, but was cut off by Georgi.

“You have the sponsorship thing through dinner, Vitya.” Georgi hadn’t looked up from his phone, and Viktor grinned awkwardly.

“Right. Well, then, I’ll definitely see you before bed. I’m sorry I’m so busy today, but we’ve got a big reveal for tomorrow, I promise! Lots of good things to see. Have fun, Yura! Nice to meet you, Otabek!” Viktor started to turn before looking over his shoulder to Georgi. “Make sure you take care of them.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, asshole!” Yuri called after him, storming down the stairs and ignoring Georgi’s calls behind them. This was _stupid_. This was all stupid, and he couldn’t even make fun of Viktor’s _stupid_ heels because he’d been in a rush to go wherever the hell he had to go.

“Yes, sorry, I’m on my way! Had to meet my cousin,” He heard Viktor talking as he walked away, and Yuri sped up to get the hell out of that building.

Viktor walked Makkachin to the control room, where his employees were softly chattering about whatever was happening. They kept the park under control, and Viktor appreciated it, even if he was rarely in here. He had other things to do around the park, and he trusted his employees to keep it under control. “Any problems?” Viktor asked as he walked in, leaning against the back of Leo’s chair, squinting at the screen in front of him.

“With the animals or the people?” Guang Hong spoke from behind them, and Viktor snorted in laughter, staring back at the screens.

“Well, I meant the animals, but I guess the people too,” Viktor responded, moving off of Leo’s chair to sit in one of his own, propping his feet up on the empty desk and keeping an eye on Makkachin, who was wandering close to some of the equipment, but seemed far too freaked out by it to do anything bad.

“In that case, we’ve got about five missing children, and a call every ten minutes or so that some adult has wandered somewhere they shouldn’t have. All in working order, though. Parents have been called, and adults have been scolded. I think Mila was threatening them with the animals earlier,” Leo responded, as cheerfully as ever, and Viktor snorted again.

“Of course she was. At least she knows I won’t actually use them for security,” Viktor laughed. Mila was his top security guard hired by the park, and Viktor trusted her much more than the InGen security, Jean-Jacques, or whatever that dumb nickname he went by was. JJ?

“Did you get the investors on for the Indom?” Guang Hong questioned, and Viktor smirked to himself, calling Makkachin back over when she wandered too close to the cords.

“I did! Just signed the final contract, so we’ll have a sponsored Indominus Rex. It’s very exciting! It’s a sporting goods company, and they think that she’ll boost their business,” Viktor explained excitedly to his technicians, who seemed pleased with the news.

“How? ‘Run like this giant genetically modified monster is chasing you’, our new shoe brand?” Leo suggested, and Viktor narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head.

“I’m not in charge of their marketing, only our own. Running from a dinosaur is a good campaign, even though ours are safely in containment,” Viktor said, before narrowing his eyes at a flashing light on the screen. “Are the West Plains closed?”

“A Pachy got loose,” Leo answered quickly. “We’ve already got her ready to go, just gotta wait for the sedatives to take control. Should be… fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour?” He glanced at the screen and Viktor nodded.

“Keep it under control.” He patted both of their shoulders before whistling for Makkachin to follow, leading his dilong out of the control room, checking his watch.

Chris was supposed to meet him with the helicopter in about five minutes, so Viktor leaned against the building, waiting for him.

“Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. Five minutes,” crackled through the announcer, and Viktor smiled to himself, watching the helipad and stepping forward once it was safely landed, hands in his pockets, stepping carefully into the helicopter before summoning Makkachin.

“She good to ride on this thing, Vitya?” Chris raised his eyebrows as Makkachin bounded over, and Viktor rolled his eyes, helping Makkachin up and working carefully to secure her.

“We put the safety measures in for a reason, Chris. We’ve got the sedated animals in here all the time, and she’s more domestic. We’re not going that far, anyway.” Viktor rolled his eyes, sitting back down and

“So how are the animals doing?” Chris asked, watching out their front windshield, and Viktor shrugged.

“I guess they’re happy. Makkachin is enjoying herself, none of them are fighting any more than usual. Guests are enjoying their experience and our profits are – “ Viktor was cut off by Chris, though, so he shut his mouth.

“Vitya, no,” Chris scolded, rolling his eyes. “Yakov didn’t want us to think about the _guests_. He wanted us to have a successful dinosaur experience. Are we having that?”

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Viktor murmured, watching out the window, a hand nervously petting through Makkachin’s feathers. “I mean, after all of the expense that we put into a genetically modified – “

“This is not the Viktor Nikiforov I know.” Chris interrupted, sighing as he turned back to look slightly toward his friend, shaking his head. “Why did we make this park, Vitya? Remind me.”

“We wanted… To surprise people?” Viktor shrugged, not sure the answer that Chris was looking for.

“We did. And we wanted them to be amazed. We didn’t want to stare at profit spreadsheets all day long and only see one of the animals because we’ve domesticated her to be a friend,” Chris scolded again, and Viktor turned to Makkachin, frowning some.

“We have to pay some attention to the – “

“Vitya, I don’t care. Between you and Yakov, we’ve got all the money we need for his damn park. Guests are shocked daily, where’s the Viktor who was excited every time a guest wrote a shocked review about how beautiful this place was and how much it made them feel?” Chris asked, and Viktor stared at his feet.

“Guests aren’t like that any more. They’re not surprised. Chris, it’s no use having this place if no one actually enjoys it,” Viktor sighs, staring out the window.

“They will be, Vitya. Don’t give up hope so easy. Think about the Indom,” He changed the subject smoothly. “You seen her yet?” Chris asked, eyeing his friend with a raised eyebrow, and Viktor shrugged.

“Not… not since she was small. Right after she ate her twin, I checked up on her, but after that, I’ve been doing other things,” He explained, and Chris whistled.

“Vitya, this thing?” The helicopter was landing, more smoothly than Viktor was expecting from Chris, since he had just been learning how to fly it. “This thing is exactly what Jurassic World needed. She’s massive. She’s terrifying. I wouldn’t want to see her out of her cage, she’d be a force to be reckoned with. Don’t know how we’d take her down.”

“Then it’s a good thing we put so much into her containment,” Viktor reminded, rolling his eyes, holding on as they made their landing.

Chris stepped out first, helping Viktor and Makkachin as well. Makkachin took a few stumbling steps before righting herself, and Viktor smiled, patting her head gently. Once they were ready, he started walking toward the cage. “We’re… building up the walls a little more,” He said as Chris eyed the construction workers. “That’s why we’re pushing back her public reveal. We needed the sponsors, but she’s bigger than we were expecting her to be.”

Chris nodded, impressed, before following after Viktor into the observation deck, where Viktor set up the feeding screen, tapping against it and looking out the window. “She’s smart, too. Smarter than Makkachin, without us trying as hard. Started to guess where we were feeding her from, and we had to change it up, program it to do something different every time.”

“Viktor….” Chris pointed to a crack in the glass, and Viktor smiled awkwardly.

“Someone is patching that soon. She… tried to break the glass. It was the same feeding issue, though! We fixed it!” Viktor promised, and Chris smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm, watching for the dinosaur.

When she stepped out of the trees, Viktor gasped, pressing himself against the glass like a child at Christmas. “She’s beautiful, Chris,” He whispered, “And terrifying. Those teeth!” He exclaimed, spinning around expertly on his heels to look at his friend, who was eyeing the creature carefully.

“You’re sure she’s safe in there? She’s looking right at us, Vitya,” Chris said warily, watching out the window.

“Chris, we’ve got the best team in the world working on her, so I don’t know how she possibly could have any possibility of – “

“So did Yakov,” Chris cut Viktor off again, and this time Viktor fell silent, biting onto his lip, unsure where his friend was going with this. “Chris, I trust our engineers, I don’t trust our dinosaurs. We need a dinosaur expert in here.”

“Then we’ll call someone in from the labs so they can – “

“Vitya, we need someone who works with dangerous dinosaurs directly, and knows what to watch for to keep the public safe from them,” Chris started again.

“Okay, then, Phichit Chulanont, he’s on the raptor team, so surely he knows enough about the raptors that they – “

“Vitya.” Chris didn’t even bother speaking around it this time. “Phichit works on the raptor team, but he’s not in charge of the raptors. Those things try to get out all the time, and we have to be smarter than them. There’s one person that knows them well enough.”

“Chris, please,” Viktor begged, glaring down at his feet, knowing his friend wouldn’t give in.

“Vitya, we’re bringing Yuuri to this paddock. I don’t care what your crazy background shit is, he needs to look at this place and make sure we’re not missing something.” Chris argued back, rolling his eyes when Viktor petulantly crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not _my_ crazy background shit!” Viktor snapped, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“You and Yuuri broke up two years ago, Vitya. It’s about time you talk to him again. He does lead your most anticipated team, you know,” Chris spoke softly, and Viktor sighed quietly.

“ _He_ broke up with _me_. I wouldn’t have broken up with him!” Viktor whined, and Chris rubbed a hand over his face.

“And you still don’t know why he broke up with you, Vitya!” Chris added, shaking his head at his friend, but setting a hand against his shoulder, which allowed Viktor to press up against his side. “Maybe Yuuri will be happy to see you,” He said softly, and Viktor shrugged.

“Maybe. I doubt it. He seemed ready to hate me forever when I tried to talk to him the day after,” Viktor moped, kicking his feet against the ground.

“We still need him, Vitya. And you can’t avoid him forever, he lives at the park, since he works with the raptors,” Chris said.

“I know,” Viktor said, almost mournfully, before looking up at Chris with a fake smile on his face. “Well. Let’s go get Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raptor trainer yuuri next chapter. i promise. look how close we are.
> 
> your kudos/comments/bookmarks are always very sweet and i appreciate them all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Jurassic Park until some dinosaurs get loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look i haven't abandoned this one either!!
> 
> we finally meet raptor daddy yuuri, some velociraptors, and the indom. the indom makes problems. viktuuri talk.
> 
> i stray off movie because i don't directly want to follow it and couldn't deal with them 100% broken up so even tho they don't completely talk this chapter,,, they talk a little
> 
> also in case it's not clear all dinosaurs have feathers unless scientifically proven otherwise. all of them. every dinosaur in this chapter. when i say the indom 'roars'? that's a bird roar you hear. bird roar. is that a thing? anyway. dinosaurs = birds unless their specific species has been proven otherwise.

“Not yet, Vicchan!” Yuuri called out, pacing the top of the raptor cage, clicker in hand. “Vicchan! You’re about to fed, come on. Up here!” JJ wanted to see the raptors today, so he had something to report back to InGen, but his raptors were hungry, and he’d be impressed if they actually continued to listen. Maybe that was for the better, really. If they misbehaved, that meant that JJ’s company couldn’t twist his words and do something terrible to Yuuri’s poor raptors. “Axel, Lutz, Loop, up here!” He called again, and all four raptors were finally looking at him.

“They’re being good girls today,” Phichit cooed from beside him, kneeling on the ground so that he could take some pictures of the raptors and Yuuri. They weren’t allowed to share anything about the training on social media yet, but Phichit documented the experience so that they had plenty to show when they did. He was also helping Yuuri train them, but Yuuri was the lead on that team. “They know they’re on display.” Yuuri smiled, maintaining eye contact with the raptors as he threw each a treat, calling their names.

“They’re just hungry,” Yuuri laughed, but that was fine with him. Them listening _did_ make his job easier. The four continued to stand at attention after being given their treat. They knew that meant more. If Yuuri was on top of them, that meant they got food. Raptors were smart, they’d known that going in, but they might have underestimated how smart. “Vicchan, stay!” Yuuri called out as the biggest of the raptors started to get impatient, his feathers ruffling as he prepared to run. As soon as Vicchan was gone, the other three would be.

“I’ve got plenty,” Phichit said after a moment and JJ nodded in agreement. Yuuri lowered his hands, breathing out as he did.

“Alright, go hunt. Good girls.” Yuuri called out, and the raptors scrambled. He breathed out, turning around to look at JJ. He raised his eyebrows, watching the raptors disappear into the woods.

 “So you figured out how to get them to listen,” JJ said, impressed. There had been some… issues when they were just getting started. The raptors were bred before they’d made enough progress on the genetic coding, which meant that they acted way too much like they did in the wild. Now, they could domesticate a tyrannosaur to make it practically act like a dog. Even though the raptors had been raised from birth by Yuuri, it took some time to get them to actually listen to his commands, and listen to what he had to say. They had instinct still, despite being created in a theme park.

“It took a while,” Yuuri said, leaning over the railing a little, looking down at the raptors. “You’ve just gotta build respect. They’re like any other animals. If they think they can walk all over you, they will. Just… with raptors, walking all over you means… eating you.”

“They’re a lot more deceiving since Viktor went the feather route. Looks like they could be your friends,” JJ laughed. “I’m glad you got this working. Training dinosaurs could really come in handy, you know. Not just for pets, like Viktor’s pulling off. We can use them for – “

“We don’t use them, JJ. And they _are_ my friends. I told Viktor when we started this project, the raptors aren’t going to be something we repeat for terrible things. I’ll train these raptors, but we’re not doing this for… for militaries, or anything. They’re still dinosaurs. They’re not tools, and it’s still a miracle that they listen to _me_ ,” Yuuri started, and JJ held his hands up.

“We’re not going to weaponize your dinosaurs, Yuuri. I’m just saying, you guys really have a business here. You don’t know what you could do with these things.” JJ was staring down at them, and Yuuri was glad that there was at least a little fear on his face. He did like JJ, but sometimes the InGen officer was more than he could handle. He had a lot of big ideas, but not much that he could do with them.

“I trust you, JJ,” Yuuri said, shrugging. “I don’t trust the rest of the world. You tell them there’s a single team of the world’s most dangerous creatures who can be taught by humans, and they try to duplicate it. The only reason my pack listens to me is that i raised them from birth. Axel, Lutz, and Loop are still crazy sometimes, only really listen if Vicchan is. Vicchan would probably follow me around like Makkachin follows Viktor.”

“You guys are really something here, you know that? You and Viktor, and your friendly dinosaurs. No one else would have gone for friendly.” JJ had always been wary of Makkachin and the raptor team, only willing to go near them when Yuuri was with him.

“The friendly dinosaurs are here for us. Bella worked in the labs for a while, JJ, you know how it is. She worked in the _hatchery_. You get attached to them. They’re like any other pet. Only you have to treat them more as equals, because they’re more dangerous.” JJ’s fiancée was maybe the reason Yuuri liked JJ so much. He’d gone to dinner with the two of them a few times and being so close to Bella had made it so much more reasonable to spend time with JJ. A lot of the people at the park still had trouble with JJ.

It was mostly because no one trusted InGen. Yuuri knew that JJ would never sell the park’s secrets for nefarious reasons, but he had no idea what the company was doing. When they had first started the raptor program, an official had come to Yuuri, wondering if they were training them specifically for the military. JJ was a bit standoffish, and hard to handle, and had a loud personality, but he wasn’t like his company. He at least sort of cared about the rest of the animals in the park.

“Bella really liked that job. I get why Viktor moved her into the field, she loves that too, but the hatchery was a great place for her.” Isabella was one of the few doctors that Viktor had hired for the dinosaurs at the point that he trusted to actually go out into the park to treat them. She was most of the reason that JJ got to do in person checks for InGen.

“If she wanted to go back to the hatchery, I’m sure that Viktor could – “ Yuuri paused, hearing his radio turn on, a voice saying something into it. He held a finger to his lips, listening more closely to the radio.

“We’ve got an issue,” a panicked voice crackled over the radio and Yuuri grabbed it from his belt, lifting it up to listen. “A pig got out of containment, somebody tried to get it back, but it was stronger than they were expecting and they were pulled in and the raptors heard the noise. They haven’t found him yet, they’re still on the pig from earlier, but  – “

Yuuri handed the radio to JJ. “I’ll be back,” he said, panicked, pushing past Phichit and to the gates. “Open them. Open them now, they don’t listen to anyone other than me,” Yuuri gasped, and the gates were opened just long enough for him to burst in and get to the other man. Minami was pressed against the wall of the tank, his breathing heavy.

“Yuuri, why are you in here?” he started in awe, and Yuuri shook his head.

“Minami, listen to me. They heard you, but they’re still on the pig’s trail. They’re gonna be here any second now, so I need you to go through that gate _immediately._ Don’t wait for me.” Yuuri kept his eyes on the woods as he gave his commands. Minami started to stutter out a response and Yuuri shook his head. “They’ll listen to me. Go.” Whether or not the raptors would  _actually_ listen to him was unsure, but this was their only option.

The raptors had reached the edge of the woods at that point, and Minami went running out of the gate. Yuuri backed up too, but the gate had to close to keep the raptors in. Yuuri breathed out. This was fine. This was fine. They would listen to him. He closed his eyes, holding his hands up. “You know who I am,” he spoke slowly, making eye contact with them. “Stay where you are.”

Axel snapped at him, and Yuuri turned to face her, shaking his head. “Don’t do that. You know me, Axel. Calm down. I’m gonna leave, and you can go back to your pig.” They’d probably already demolished the pig, but they couldn’t understand most of what he was saying anyway.

He reached into his belt, grabbing a treat, and smiling slightly when they perked up, clearly recognizing that. “You want it?” He held it until they were all looking at him, and then breathing. This was either his smartest or his stupidest idea he’d ever had. He threw the treat as far as he could, and the four bumped into each other trying to get it. Yuuri took the opportunity to squeeze through the gate, which slammed shut right as the four came running back for more – and more probably meant Yuuri.

“I just played fetch with velociraptors,” Yuuri whispered, feeling like he was going to puke. Phichit helped him up as the velociraptors snapped at the gates and Yuuri leaned against him, trying to regain his breathing. He’d survived that. They actually listened to him, and while he was very easy prey, too. It had worked. He really did have some control over them. After a few moments, he let go of Phichit, able to stand on his own without feeling like he was going to faint.

“That was _so cool_ ,” Minami whispered in awe and Yuuri laughed awkwardly, looking to the ground.

“Please be more careful, Minami. Just because they listen to me doesn’t mean they’re actually safe,” Yuuri answered. Minami nodded his head, scrambling off to the rest of the workers to check in and Yuuri looked at the raptors disappearing back into the woods.

“You trained them really well,” someone said behind him, and Yuuri started to answer before he processed the voice. He spun around, and his eyes went wide at who was standing there.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said in surprise, looking around, trying to find the press or something. Why else would Viktor be here? After that party last year, he hadn’t wanted to talk to Yuuri, and now they just… hadn’t talked since. Viktor had been busy with the Indom, Yuuri had been busy with the raptors. All he knew was when  he woke up the morning after the party, he’d been in his own bed, and Viktor informed him that they’d broken up. “Why are you… here?”

Viktor never dared come near the raptors, even though it had been his idea to breed them and to get Yuuri in to raise them. When they had been dating, the raptors knew Viktor, they loved him. He handfed them, it was what inspired him to breed something more domestic, which finally resulted in Makkachin, the park’s main social media and marketing presence. Everyone saw a dinosaur you could pet and love, and they were sold. Feathers or no feathers.

“I need your help. Chris isn’t sure about the Indom’s enclosure and wants you to check it to make sure that it’s secure enough,” Viktor answered, and he didn’t look pleased to say it.

“Isn’t it supposed to open soon? And you’re not sure it’s safe enough?” Yuuri asked, looking back into the cage before raising his eyebrows at Viktor.

“She ended up bigger than we expected,” Viktor responded.

“How much bigger?” They had wanted big, and scary, but… ‘bigger than expected’ was concerning. They had to be able to contain and control this thing, for however long it ended up living.

“A lot bigger. All of her stats are publicly available, and I thought you were tracking them.” Viktor raised his eyebrows, to which Yuuri shook his head.

“Why would I have been tracking them?” He hadn’t had anything to do with this dinosaur, and had been busy enough with the velociraptors.

“I wanted you on her team!” Viktor snapped. Great. Yuuri had really hoping that they were finally over the fighting, but apparently Viktor was still pissed at whatever he’d done.

“Well, I’d probably know this if you hadn’t just stopped talking to me, Viktor!” Yuuri shouted right back.

“It wasn’t me that stopped talking to you, Yuuri! The way I remember it, _you_ broke up with me!” Viktor wasn’t looking at Yuuri, which was just as good, honestly.

“I was _drunk_ , Viktor!” Yuuri responded, arms crossed over his chest. He should have just left the park. “I don’t even remember breaking up with you, if it _was_ me.”

Viktor just frowned at Yuuri, but shrugged his shoulders. “Either way, I need your help with this one. You’ll check on the Indom with me? So Chris can finally stop worrying about her escaping?”

“Yes, I’ll check on her,” Yuuri sighed. No matter what had happened between him and Viktor, he did want to make sure that the people at the park and the dinosaurs were safe.

And he didn’t hate Viktor. Quite the opposite, and he just… didn’t understand what had happened. One day, he’d find out. Right now? They had a dinosaur to deal with.

Viktor spent the entire time they were going to the Indom’s enclosure babbling about her features and how carefully they’d designed her cage, which sounded great until they got there. And they stood there. And stood there. And she was nowhere to be seen. In the cage, there were just trees, trees, and more trees, and no sign of the ‘largest, scariest’ dinosaur they’d made so far.

“Where is she?” Yuuri asked, peering over the edge of the railing, squinting into the distance. Not seeing the main attraction seemed to be… a bit of a problem. “I thought you said she was huge?”

“She is! Chris and I went to see her yesterday, and she was the biggest one I’ve seen. Maybe she’s just hiding in the woods, or something.” Viktor walked over to the sensor in the corner while Yuuri continued to look through the cage.

Even if she was hiding in the woods somewhere, they should be able to see some rustle of the branches. With how big Viktor was describing this dinosaur, it wouldn’t be something they could just… hide away in the trees. That sort of attraction would bore their guests, and Yuuri knew Chris and Viktor better than that. The dinosaur being able to hide this well? It was definitely an accident. He frowned, and then his eyes focused on something concerning. “Hey, Viktor…” Yuuri mumbled, looking at the gate in concern. “Have those always been there?” All across the gate, there were massive claw marks.

Like something had climbed out.

Viktor leaned in closer to see what Yuuri was pointing at and his eyes grew wide. “Those weren’t there yesterday,” he whispered, and Yuuri fell into full panic. “Look at the heat signatures! She might be hiding in there.” Yuuri walked over to the monitor, tapping on it a few times, but it showed nothing. Absolutely nothing. They’d lost an enormous dinosaur.

“Do you have a way to track her, Viktor? Call control right now and get someone tracking her. She can’t have _escaped_! Get someone to look at the gate immediately.” Yuuri tugged a hand through his hair, walking out of the room. “Get me into the cage immediately, Viktor.”

“Yuuri – “ Viktor started, but then nodded. “Go down to the gate, I’ll radio someone to let you in.” He walked out after Yuuri, dialing the phone, probably to get control to tell them what was happening.

Yuuri waited under the gate, his heart racing. He hated the idea of going into the cage with the Indom, but it wasn’t in there, and he had to know how it had gotten out. A few of the security members came up to join him, and he nodded to them, holding his hands steady at his side. This was fine. This was fine. The Indom wasn’t in there, and they were safer outside anyway.

As soon as it opened, he stepped in, looking around. Other than the deep claw marks on the cage, there was no sign of the dinosaur leaving. Yuuri frowned, leaning in closer to examine one of the claw marks before his radio came to life, shouting coming over it. He grabbed it from his belt, holding it so he could focus on the words.

“You have to get out, get you and Cao Bin out, it’s in there. Yuuri, the Indom is in there, it must have cloaked itself, get out of the cage now!” Viktor’s voice was shouting. Yuuri nearly dropped the radio in panic, and almost as if on cue, the trees behind them started rustling. Heart pounding, he started to run, getting underneath the gate, and calling out for Cao Bin.

Turning around to look inside the cage –

He heard the scream and turned back toward the cars. “Close the gate! You need to shut it right now, she has Cao Bin, it’s too late, close the gates!” He rushed away from the gates, pressing himself up against the side of a car and blinking in shock when he saw Viktor there. Viktor held a finger to his lips, visibly shaking and Yuuri nodded, pressing his forehead against his knees. This was fine. This was fine.

The Indom roared, clearly not within the cage and Yuuri had to put his hands over his mouth to cover his panicked noise. It was not fine. The Indom was loose. “Get under the car,” he hissed at Viktor, who started to protest. Yuuri grabbed his shirt, pulling him with him. “If you want to survive, just listen to me.” Yuuri reached above them, slicing cleanly through the pipe and just hoping that the smell of the oil would keep the Indom away from them. “Don’t even let it hear you breathe.”

“Why are you saving me? I thought you wanted me to die, you seemed pretty pissed at me – “ Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I named a velociraptor after you, Viktor, I’d say I’m pretty much over – “ Yuuri cut off, putting a hand over Viktor’s mouth too so he didn’t say anything. The loud sound of footsteps echoed from outside their car, and Yuuri closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was outside of the car. Apparently the Indom had made it this far. He held his breath, hoping that he’d done enough to mask their scents, and that Viktor would keep quiet and still, so they wouldn’t get caught.

It felt like hours they were laying beneath the car before the dinosaur roared again, its footsteps echoing into the distance. Yuuri finally allowed himself to breathe, pulling his hand away from Viktor’s mouth. He breathed for a few seconds before looking in Viktor’s direction. “We need to evacuate the park. We need to get everyone out of here.”

“I’ll get Chris on the phone,” Viktor said immediately, calling Chris as the two pulled themselves out from underneath the car. Yuuri looked at his ruined clothes and sighed. It was better to be covered in motor oil than to be eaten by a dinosaur. Well. That was a thought he never thought he’d have. He sat on the other side of the car, just trying to even out his breathing while Viktor paced back and forth with the phone in his hand.

Yuuri zoned Viktor out, closing his eyes and only listening for the sounds of more dinosaurs. The sounds of Viktor panicked telling Chris that their most expensive and dangerous dinosaur had escaped her cage? Yeah, not exactly what Yuuri needed to hear. He jumped when he felt Viktor’s hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when Viktor just slid down to sit beside him, their shoulders touching.

“Hey, Vitya?” Yuuri mumbled, risking the chance to rest his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor hummed for Yuuri to continue his question. “I think we shouldn’t have broken up, and I still don’t know why I did, but I don’t want to die pretending to hate you.”

Viktor laughed softly, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri immediately twined his fingers with Viktor. “I don’t either. But we’re not going to die. Chris is tracking her, so we’ll be able to hopefully use the shockers and bring her back down into containment. No more dinosaur running wild. Then we’ll just have to… figure out the park.”

“You still want to run it, even after this?” Yuuri asked, looking up to him.

“I wanted to run the park after finding out that Yakov’s creations nearly _ate_ him, Yuuri. I came back to this island overrun with dinosaurs and plants, and cut it all back down and got it all back to something that we could enjoy. Remember? I wanted dinosaurs to be accessible again, not something terrifying like they became after Yakov’s park.” Viktor laughed, closing his eyes. “We met at school, and I told you that I was reopening Jurassic Park, and you thought I was crazy.”

“I thought you were crazy for wanting to manage an amusement park about dinosaurs after your parents _and_ Yakov nearly got killed at the last one,” Yuuri answered. Viktor’s mother and father had worked on the original Jurassic Park with Yakov. “But I also knew that you were Viktor Nikiforov, the best paleontologist in the field, who I’d been looking up for for _years_ coming back to get a business degree so he could run this park.”

“And I asked you to come. Because you were the best paleontologist at that school and had way more potential than digging up dinosaurs. I wanted you to work with them. Right there, alive.” Yuuri ducked his head down. It had been… sort of a dream when Viktor had asked him to come to Jurassic World. Not only had _Viktor Nikiforov_ recognized his skills in his field, but he wanted him to work up close and personal with the things he had cared about the most for so long.

“And look where we are now,” Viktor said, opening his eyes to grin at Yuuri. “Getting chased by a dinosaur that shouldn’t even exist. We still have no idea what we’re doing.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Yuuri muttered in response, but he couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s… a surprise,” Viktor said. “That’s just what Chris was saying earlier, I always wanted this park to be surprising. Just… not like this.”

“You’ve always been full of surprises.” Yuuri laughed. “That’s what makes you such a good owner for this place. Not any business-paleontologist could run a park like this and have it be a success for ten years.”

“Ten years, and then the most dangerous thing I’ve created escaped and is running rampant on the park. I don’t know how much of a – “ Viktor’s worries were cut off, and before Yuuri could ask why, his eyes went wide. “I need to find my cousin,” Viktor gasped. “Yuri is somewhere in the park with Otabek. I was supposed to meet him tonight, after my meeting for dinner. Dinner meeting is cancelled, but Yuri – he has to get out of here.”

“Vitya, calm down,” Yuuri said, though he really didn’t know why he was the one saying it. It sort of felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest and then explode on the ground below them it was beating so hard. The most dangerous dinosaur they’d ever made had escaped her cage and was running rampant through a park full of thousands of people.

Including Viktor’s cousin.

“So I guess I can call him,” Viktor spoke again, and Yuuri wondered if he’d missed part of his sentence because of his anxious thoughts, but he just nodded his head.

“That’s a good idea.” He said, and Viktor got his phone out again, dialing Yuri’s number immediately. As he began to pace again, Yuuri took the opportunity to pull out his own phone, texting Phichit their situation. He knew that all of staff had already been alerted of the situation, but he still felt like he had to tell Phichit specifically. He was probably still talking with JJ by the raptors.

“Yura isn’t picking up,” Viktor said after a few minutes, clutching his phone tightly in his hand. “And I also called Georgi, because he was supposed to be with them, to make sure that they were having fun and not getting lost, but he said that they’re not with them, so they could be anywhere, but even when Yuri’s pissed at me, he picks up his phone. And I don’t have Otabek’s phone number, because I’d not met him until today, and I was supposed to show them around tonight, so I could have gotten it then.”

There were tears in Viktor’s eyes, and Yuuri abandoned his phone for a second to wrap his arms around Viktor. “We’ll find them.”

“How?” Viktor answered, and Yuuri frowned. He hadn’t gotten that far ahead of his thoughts yet, he’d barely even managed to calmly _think_ about finding them, let alone actually doing it. He let go of Viktor, about to make up a plan, when his phone buzzed. It lit up, displaying a new text from Phichit.

As his eyes lingered of the picture of his raptors he had set as his lock screen, Yuuri slowly looked up at Viktor, his eyes wide. “Do you know where Georgi is?” he asked. Viktor hesitantly nodded and Yuuri breathed out. “I have an idea,” Yuuri whispered, even though he hated his idea. This was a terrible idea, and he didn’t want to have to say it out loud, but they didn’t have many choices. “We need to get to Makkachin and my raptors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully it doesn't take me another like 7 months to update again. next chapter has a lot more yuri and otabek again, since they were lacking this chapter haha
> 
> this is my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). please come talk to me or send me prompts or just silently follow me i'd love to see you around <3
> 
> thank you always for comments/kudos/bookmarks. i appreciate you so much <3


End file.
